


poison

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 14 Codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Possession, Episode: s14e05 Coda, Episode: s14e05 Nightmare Logic, Established Relationship, M/M, Michael!Dean, Possession, Post-Episode: s14e05 Coda, Post-Episode: s14e05 Nightmare Logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean deals with the after-effects of the djinn and Castiel worries.





	poison

The djinn only has a hand on him for a matter of seconds, but for Dean it feels like months. Everything slows down and the room slowly falls away until he’s back on that beach kneeling beside Cas’s body and the smoldering imprints of his wings. He blinks and he’s back in April’s apartment cradling Cas’s face and willing him back to life. Another blink and he’s back in the cemetery in Stull, watching Cas explode. Every blink leads him back to another time Cas has died, and even to times that haven’t happened, things he’s just thought _might_ happen. Cas being killed on a routine hunt, or attacked by angels who want him back in Heaven

 

And then, worst of all, watching his own hands plunge an angel blade right through Cas’s heart. Watching the light burn out of his eyes, watching his body drop to the floor and his blood drip off the end of the blade. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t get his hands to move, he can’t force his eyes to look away, he can’t do anything. He’s powerless, trapped in his own mind, with Michael making sure he sees it all.

 

Almost as quickly as it came, the visions leave. The djinn stumbles back with a gasp and Dean takes his opportunity, taking care of him with ease. Well, not exactly _ease_ , but bottom line is the dude’s taken care of.

 

They wrap up the case, burn the body and get the hell out of there.

 

Mary and Bobby turn around and leave again almost as soon as they get to the bunker. Dean can’t blame them, if he’s being honest with himself. He knows what it’s like to feel that restless, and he really does want Mary to be happy, she deserves it.

 

 _So do I,_ the tiny part of his brain reminds him. He shushes it, but he’s come to agree with it recently. At least, he had until this whole Michael thing fucked it all up.

 

With a weary sigh, he heads away from the noise of the war room and library and shuts himself in his room. He’ll be there for what Sam needs, of course, but too much stimulation after Michael gets overwhelming pretty fast.

 

He switches the TV on, settling on reruns of Dr. Sexy.

 

He hadn’t anticipated the djinn’s poison lingering in his system, but it does. Next thing he knows, he’s back in his own head with Michael taunting him.

 

“I could destroy everything you care about in a second. Your brother, your mother, your _boyfriend_ ,” Michael sneers the last word, like he thinks Dean might still be ashamed of it. “I’d barely have to exert myself, especially in my Sword. Suppose it’s a good thing I’ve got a way back in.”

 

Dean just rolls his eyes and turns away, which only angers the archangel more. He’s locked back in the depths of his mind, where Michael had kept him for the majority of his possession. He screams himself hoarse and claws at the invisible walls, all to no avail. He hadn’t expected to get results from that, and it sure as hell doesn’t make him feel any better.

 

He wakes up shaking in Cas’s arms, a soothing hand carding through his hair as Cas whispers to him in Enochian. It’s quiet and gentle and it’s the the safest Dean’s felt in a long time, so he shifts and presses himself against the angel, wrapping his arms around Cas’s middle.

 

“Hey,” Cas whispers, a gentle smile tilting his lips up. “Bad dream?”

 

Dean nods, rubbing his eyes. “Dealt with a djinn, he got to me ‘fore I could take care of ‘im. Must have some of his poison lingering.” After a beat of silence, Dean sighs and continues, “I was back in my head. Stuck there. With Michael. Wasn’t anything Michael said so explicitly when he was possessing me, but it was the general threat he’d always hold over me, in not so many words.”

 

Castiel hums, his hand dropping to brush along Dean’s jaw. “I can assure you you’re very safe. I won’t let him get to you again.” He promises.

 

Cas pulls him closer and Dean goes willingly, eventually relaxing enough to sleep again.

 

He’s not sure if Cas spends the night monitoring his dreams, but he wakes up the next morning rested and wrapped in the angel’s arms, entirely comfortable and relaxed. It’s an odd feeling, but an entirely welcome one, especially if it means keeping Cas this close.

 

~~~~~

 

Once Dean’s asleep, Castiel gently redirects his dreams to pleasant ones before slipping out of the hunter’s bedroom. He searches the bunker until he finally finds Sam in his own room, knocking gently on the open door.  
  
“Sam? Can we have a word? I’m… concerned about Dean.”

 

Sam frowns, motioning for Cas to step inside. “Close the door. Let’s keep this between us for right now.”

 

Cas nods his agreement, closing the door before settling into the chair near Sam’s bed. “I peeked at his dreams when he was sleeping. It’s… he was dreaming about Michael.” He holds up a hand when Sam starts to speak. “I know, not entirely unexpected, but it was what Michael _said_. He was talking about destroying Dean’s world and how effortless it would be in his true vessel… but he insinuated that he had a way back in.”

 

Sam stares at him for a moment, a range of emotions playing across his face, everything from anger to worry to exhaustion. “Do you think he has a way in? He’d still need consent, right?”

 

“Dean technically never revoked his consent. Michael just let him go. So, as far as Michael is concerned, he still has Dean’s consent.”

 

Sam sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Can we get him to revoke consent, even though Michael’s not around?”

 

Castiel nods. “I should be able to. I’m going to try in the morning. I just wanted to make you aware of the situation.”

 

“Appreciate it, Cas.”

 

With a small smile, Cas turns to leave, pausing in the doorway. “You should get some sleep, Sam. I have a feeling we have a long fight ahead, you’ll need your strength.”

 

Sam chuckles, though it’s mostly humorless. “Yeah, I’ve got that feeling too. I will. Night, Cas.”

 

With a murmured response, Cas returns to Dean’s room, settling back in bed next to the hunter. They’ve got a lot to worry about, but Dean needs his sleep. It can wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable link here](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/179991507899/poison-a-14x05-codaread-here-on-ao3-the-djinn)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)  
>  
> 
> **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my express written permission.**


End file.
